


Ashes and Ember

by MrProphet



Category: Torchlight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Ashes and Ember

Mabel leaned on the rail of the wagon and gazed out across the valley. A mighty forest stretched almost from hill to hill, but beneath the mountains in the east a light flickered in a great clearing.

“The Torch,” Tremar told her. The wilderness guide had promised a knowledge of the woods, claiming to be as silent as a cat; so far, Mabel had barely known him to shut up. “One more day and we shall rest in the glow of Torchlight.”

“Journey's end,” Bron growled. Unlike Tremar, the big miner had been silent for most of the journey, holding his counsel as close as his equally silent wife and child.

“The Orden Mines,” Tremar agreed. “Riches beyond the dreams of avarice.”

“Ashes,” Bron's daughter murmured. “Nothing but ashes.”

“Ashes and Ember,” Tremar assured them. He ruffled the girl's hair and she cringed from his touch.

They camped for the night on the edge of the forest. Mabel settled down with the others, but after less than an hour she rose, soundlessly, and moved to the trees. Another silent form emerged and drifted towards her. “Hello, Spot,” she whispered.

The wildcat rubbed against her leg and purred, but his ears were erect and his fur bristled.

“Good boy, Spot. Go. Fetch.”

The cat bounded off into the forest.

“You should be careful, Mistress,” Tremar told her.

Mabel took care to jump at his appearance; he would be expecting it.

“The forest contains many dangers. A terrible fate awaits those without... protection.” 

He laid a hand on her arm and she pulled sharply away. “I think I've made myself clear, Tremar,” she insisted.

“You may regret refusing me,” he told her. He stepped back; a soft hiss announced the unsheathing of his sword.

“And will you try to take me now, or wait for your bandit brethren to help you?” Mabel asked softly.

Tremar was taken aback.

“You've been sending messages ahead, checking our luggage for valuables; it wasn't hard to work out,” she assured him. “Besides, the League has been aware of scams like yours for a long time. Guiding innocent travellers into traps and ambushes...”

“You're...?” Tremar's voice wavered.

“Yes.”

Tremar rushed at Mabel's back. She ducked nimbly beneath his blade, sidestepped his rush and brought her left hand up into his stomach. He never even saw the dirk that pierced his vitals.

Screams in the dark forest told Mabel that Spot had found the bandits. Quickly, the young Vanquisher took her bow from the baggage wagon and headed into the night, the silent agent of justice.


End file.
